1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of waste disposal. More particularly, it concerns the disposal of liquid streams that have metal salts in solution, as well as particulate waste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combustion gas flow stoppage, or incremental obstruction of the flow paths for the gas, has, in the past, very seriously interfered with disposal of liquids which are mineral-bearing and also are industrial wastes. The best and most accepted method of disposal has been by introducing the liquids to a combustion zone in the form of a fine (micron size) spray where the heat-induced reactions typical of a combustion zone cause the radical of the mineral salt to first oxidize and then, due to the presence of CO.sub.2, to form the carbonate of the mineral (metal) radical, at or near to exit from the combustion zone. The carbonate (or bicarbonate) persists in the gases resulting from combustion as either molten solid, or as a particulate solid, according to the retrograde temperature level. If the solid is molten and strikes the side of the combustion chamber, it clings, to run down the sides of the combustion chamber to accumulate on the floor of the combustion chamber. The unmolten solid matter (carbonate or bicarbonate) also adds to the solid accumulation via `drop-out` or other effect, in such a manner that in varying times, which can be as little as 36 hours, the gas passage becomes essentially closed and disposal must cease.
This condition is intolerable because the blockage thus described occurs at or on the bottom of the combustion chamber, as the pile rises, in added deposit, to block the gas exit from the combustion chamber. The gas exit is, perforce, at the end or bottom of the combustion chamber and for at least horizontal exit, or exit above the horizontal which is at least at 90 degrees to the vertical axis of the combustion chamber. The salt obstruction problem has, through long experience, been a serious deterrent to combustion-disposal of mineral-laden liquids.
The liquid streams vary widely and may not possess sufficient calorific value for self-burning. Burners for admission of the micronized (atomized) liquids to the combustion chamber are equipped with means for admission of standard fuels along with the liquid streams, to assure burning (combustion) as a standard condition. All systems provide for uninterrupted burning for calculated periods, which are followed by calculated entry of cooling fluids for combustion temperature decrease, in a calculated manner and to a calculated degree. However, due to inherent difficulty in providing adequate rapid cooling, most of the mineral matter remains in the molten state, and as it `wets` any hot surface it strikes to run down the combustion chamber walls to the floor (or bottom) of the combustion chamber and accumulate as recited. Also, gas-borne molten particles are driven by the gases into direct contact with the floor or bottom of the combustion chamber.